erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Foundation Day
The following quest took place on Saturday the 28th of April 2012. Participants were; Cohen (Monk), Hayden (Rogue), Connor (Sorcerer), Ben (Sorcerer), Toby (Barbarian) and Player 6 (Ranger). The following account of events was submitted by Francis. The citizens of Grey are celebrating its founding with a magnificent festival that lasts half the week. Everywhere in the city you can find revelers enjoying the bounty of Tsar-Loond , often in excess. Greys market district spills out into the rest of the city, with entertainers and processions bringing the city to a near standstill. Amongst the many things to see and do are the contests; feats of strength, tests of endurance and battles of wit. And no other place is more famous for these than the One-eared Bugbear . Here, one will find wrestling, darts, drinking and card games. Plus, there is the Bugbears famous race across the city with 3000gp to win and free board for the month. Officiating over the tavern activities is its most prominent co-owner Ortaynna Windwalker . The rules are simple, all events are friendly competitions and anyone cheating or using lethal force will be disqualified. The party whiled away their morning with some friendly games of chance and sport, earning a small amount of coin in the process. Meanwhile, they wait for the main event…The Race. The moment the players have been waiting for has finally arrived. Four teams are pitted against each other to follow clues across the city. At each check point is a “Race Warden” who will give the group a token and another clue, the first team member to return to the Bugbear with all the tokens wins. Apart from the players group the other teams competing are: The Black Fists, The Grave Rats and The Jade Spear. Our intrepid heroes decide to choose the name "The order of the Bugbear" as their team moniker. Once everyone is ready and understands the rules, Ortaynna started the race by giving the location of the first clue at the Temple of Cayden Cailean . As the other competitors race of our heroes discuss the finer points of street vs. rooftop traveling. Finally they decide to split the party up. Seeksmore and Matthias took to the rooftop while the remaining party members remained on groundlevel. Despite the foot traffic and the relatively clear run on the rooftops, both parts of the group manage to arrive in second place. Once at the temple, they met with the first “Race Warden” who provided the first clue and token. "The person, who makes it, sells it. The person who buys it never uses it and the person who uses it doesn't know they are. What is it?" Mathias, the rogue (?) eventually figured out the answer was “Coffin”, and after some discussion the group decided to check out the necropolis and nearby mortuary. The group managed to beat the other contestants by several furlongs. At first no sign could be seen of the race warden, so the players entered into the Mortuary to investigate. Here they met with the next race warden. After receiving their race token they were given the following clue: "Weight in my belly; trees on my back; nails in my ribs; feet I do lack." The group figured out the answer immediately was “Ship” and in the same moment realised the next clue would be at the wharves. Once the clue was solved, the party departed, leaving Seeks-More behind to barricade the entrance and slow the remaining participants. As the rest of the group left they heard shouts of alarm coming from an alley way. A quick decision was made and the group split, with the ranger, Luda the sorceror and Gar the monk to investigate while Ponsonby and Matthias travelled to the docks for the next clue. Luda and Gar head down the alleyway, while the ranger climbed up an adjacent building to gain a birds eye view. In the alley they were confronted with a creature that looked like a hairless elf, slender and graceful, with long arms that ended in sharp claws. Its skin was brown and woody and resembled tree bark. It wore clothes made of leaves and vines. The creature stood above a slain woman. Luda responded by casting acid splash, but missed the creature by a few feet. In one action it scrambled up the opposite building wall and before the ranger could get a bead on it, it suddenly vanished into thin air. climbing down, the ranger joined his companions and searched the crime scene. Inspecting the body, they see that the woman is possibly a city official from her dress. A thorough search reveals her money pouch contained 50gp, a signet ring is on her finger and the body is terribly clawed. As they discussed their next move the authorities arrived. The monk and ranger (?) take off before they are seen, leaving Luda to deal with the guards. With some quick words and a sack full of gold, the guards are convinced the sorceror had no part in the crime. They do however request he come back to see the Bailiff and speak to him about the incident. Luda explains his circumstances and the gaurds take his details, telling him to come by after the race is over. Meanwhile, Seeks-more successfully held off the competition from gaining entry to the mortuary to give his companions a strong lead. Soon though the barbarian was overwhelmed at the mortuary and sprinted towards the docks to further aid the group. As the events in alley and mortuary unfolded, Mathias and Ponsobry headed to the wharves. Here they were met by the next “Race Warden” who gave the next clue and token. "As I went across the bridge, I met a man with a load of wood which was neither straight nor crooked. What kind of wood was it?" The rogue and Sorceror were stumped and waited until the rest of the group showed up to figure out the clue. After about 10-15mins the party is reunited and after some discussion, it is the ranger that figures out the riddles answer with “Sawdust". The most obvious course is the city's wood mill. Seeks-More again elected to stay behind, this time to obscure the marshall from sight to the other competitors. This worked out quite well as the racers were unwilling to get too close and thus missed seeing the race warden for almost 15mins. While Seeks-more confounded their oponents, the rest of the group headed to the wood mill. Crossing a small bridge to the outskirts of the city they came across their checkpoint. Looking about they find the area apparently abandoned. The rangers eagle eyes spot quick movement in the upper levels of the building. Reminding the party of what was seen in the alley way, he suggested caution. Carefully Mathias, Ponsonbry, Gar and Luda enter the building while the ranger provided cover from outside. Their eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light and spot straight away 6 darkly dressed persons sliding down rope into the area they occupy. The fight was quick, with Gar and Luda suffering some serious wounds. In the end though, they downed three of the brigands before being surrended to. Our heroes questioned the would-be assasins and discovered that they were hired by the Grave Rats team to slow down their competitors. When asked about the race warden, they explain he is bound, gagged and hidden in the top floor of the building. Mathias and the ranger head up stairs and free the warden while outside, Seeks-more arrived and signaled that the other groups are on their way. The race warden, out of gratitude gives the group the answer to the final riddle: Wine. With some quick thinking they realise the answer is the Bugbear tavern and race off, leaving the brigands with the warden to deal with. At the Bugbear, the "Order of the Bugbear" group, our adventures are declared the winners and split the reward between them. The Grave Rats fail to show up and it is assumed they realised their plan was foiled. The party spent the night drinking and celebrating their win. MEANWHILE.... Luda payed a visit to the guard offices with the ranger and monk to recount their version of events in the alleyway. After careful thought the Bailiff, Arlen Coffery, felt that the adventurers were telling the truth and no charges were laid. Arlen then surprised them with a bounty offer. He asked them to investigate the murder as his own men were busy with the festival. The bounty was 2000gp if they were interested. Luda stated they would take it back to the group to decide, but assured Arlen that they were sure the answer would be yes. To help the group, Arlen informed them that the woman was the Wood-Ward for parts of the Wychwood that bordered several farming communities; one Helen Ayala. They were also informed, after some questions pretaining to who may have had motive to kill her, that the victim was infamously corrupt and had many enemies. Arlen advised they speak to Alistaire Goodman about the creature they saw as their first step. After their night of celebration, the party now all fully aware of the requst of the Bailiff, agreed to investigate. Their first stop, Alistaire Goodman's office. At the keep they found that Alistaire was not in due to the festival, however his assistant Henry was. They were directed by Henry to consult Alistaire's books for any mention of the assassin creature as he was quite busy with paperwork, but was free to answer any questions they had. Two hours later.... Seeks-more, who could not read, had left the group to study while he questioned the officials of the keep, in his own unique way. The rest read furiously. Mathias, Ponsonby and the ranger suddenly came across a tome that described the creature seen. It was called a Grimstalker and was known to inhabit the Wychwoods . Henry suggested speaking to the druids in the City Grove for futher consultation. The barbarian was also quite successful and learned that Helene Ayala had made many enemies with her inconsistant voting and vetoing, especially in city planning matters, a suspicious character even for Grey. The party split into two again, one group containing Seeks-More, Matthias and Ponsonby heading to city planning in the keep to find evidence of anyone she had offended more often than others, while Garshasp, Ludo and the ranger went to the city Grove to seek the aid of the nature-attuned druids. In the offices of City planning they were met by a dour looking dwarf named Orvar Baldrson (not named at time of game). He informed the group that without official orders from the Steward of the keep, they were not permitted entrance. The group headed towards the Steward, Linsau Mysennes' office. Gaurds were stationed at her door and they informed the group that she was unavailable and that she was at the Foundation Day celebrations at Grey Lord D'Coreleans' Gardens. The grove is located just outside the northern gates of Grey. Here they met and spoke with the head Druid, a half-orc named Amber Swarmspirit . The characters question her about the grimstalker and were informed that it is a type of fey, often used as an assassin by more “morally flexible” druids. As the group spoke to her, the rogue sensed that she appeared to be holding back information. With some subtle pressing, they elicited from her what she was reluctant to speak about. She told them that she did not wish to speak unfavorably of other druids as regardless of philosophies, they are all connected by the druidic code. However, the wychwood blight druids or Thornsnare have been known to use Grimstalkers as guards when they travel to Grey. Of which, a delegate arrived yesterday as part of the Foundation day celebrations, invited as is customary for the festival that all shall be welcome. Amber went on to say that they were meant to attend Lord D'Corelean 's party today and could be found there. As both groups headed towards the gardens of Lord D'Corelean, they reunited to share their findings. Just as they were about to enter into the party ground they ran into Jessica D’Corelean and asks them what they are doing here. With their reply she suggests they speak to the house herald, as he may know whether the Thornsnare are here or not. As they group head off, she tells them she has been hearing good things about them and that she may have some work for them soon. Pavilion tents dot the gardens and well dressed people wander about. They are met by the house herald. Here they learn that the Thornsnare druids were not in attendance this year. The players thinking the druids have not come to the gounds but still in the city, are then corrected by the herald. He tells them the Thornsnare were never invited to this years celebrations and it would seem they have been greatly misled. The group then asked if he knew where the City Keeps Steward, Linsau Mysenne could be located. After careful thought they were told she would be in the great tent, but it would be unlikely she would see them as she was dealing with the Lords of Grey . Regardless, the group were insistant and escorted to the tent of the Grey Lords who were giving audience to the steward. Several guards were posted outside the tent and refused the group entry. The Ranger, thinking he could intimidate the guards to let the party in, unsheathed his sword and all hell broke loose. The monk quickly tackled him to the ground, preventing him from doing something stupid or one of the party's other members from knocking him unconscious. Unfortunately the damage had been done. Four wizards appeard in pillars of flame as a dark figure emerged from the shadows and upwards of fourty guards charged to the protection of the Grey Lords. The Ranger smartly lowered his weapon and Ponsonby took to one knee and did what trained nobility does best, grovels at the feet of those clearly superior to him. In a booming, hollow voice the dark figure spoke, enquiring as to the meaning of this intrusion. Ponsonby, carefully choosing his words described briefly the series of events that had led the group here. He apologised to the figure and the Lords on behalf of the rangers foolishness and begged mercy. In a show of peerless grace, the figure allowed them an audience with the steward who, after a stern berating, allowed the party one hour of access to the records provided they get out of her sight immediately. Quickly the group headed to the City Planners office, who was now expecting the group via magical communication. It was learned, as they searched through the records, that the Wood-Ward was part of a commitee voting on a proposal for extending the city walls in the northern quarter, which would remove the city grove. Her vote would have held great weight and appeared she may have been planning to vote in favour of the proposal. Despite this new found knowledge, the party as a whole decided that it would be best if they layed low for some time. After their near execution at the hands of the Grey Lords, they were not feeling so confindent and packed their belongings, intending to spend a week or two at Reveran under the host of their goblin friend Spade . Category:Quests